witcherfandomcom-20200223-history
Succubus
In folklore, a succubus (plural succubi) is a demon who takes the form of a highly attractive woman to seduce men (although the attractive part is a modern invention, historically succubi were ugly), in dreams to have sexual intercourse, according to the medieval European legend. Its male counterpart is the incubus. They draw energy from the men to sustain themselves, often until the point of exhaustion or death of the victim. In The Witcher saga, Regis had a romantic relationship with a succubus while he, the witcher and their companions were in Beauclair. The Witcher: House of Glass In this comics there is one major succubus character named Vara of Vengerberg depicted from succubi from game series she havent got goat legs but she have a wings and can look very like human, she is showed in here form only once in comic. Succubus is a secondary character in The Witcher 2: Assassins of Kings. She appears only during the quest With Flickering Heart. Depending on Geralt's choices he will either slay her or clear her name of accusations sparing her and earning her gratitude which she will show in a traditional succubine way. Associated quests * With Flickering Heart Journal Entry :The torched village near Vergen proved to be the home of a real succubus. This beautiful creature, possessing hooves instead of feet, drew handsome young men to it in order to seduce them and feed on their life forces. The seductress was accused of brutally murdering many young men, and the accusation seemed to be solid. For you must know that the unpleasant scent of sulfur is not the sole inconvenience one must endure when encountering succubi, which can be as dangerous as vampires. :If Geralt chooses to side with Ele'yas during Chapter II - With Flickering Heart: ::Geralt investigated the murders and concluded that the succubus was indeed guilty of the murders of which it was accused. The witcher had no choice but to slay the dangerous, though intensely beautiful, creature. :If Geralt chooses to side with the Succubus during Chapter II - With Flickering Heart: ::Geralt investigated the murders thoroughly. He concluded that the succubus was innocent and that it was being framed by a jealous lover. The witcher cleared the seductress of the charges, and she proceeded to thank him for it in her customary, beautiful manner. “Again?! Good grief, woman, I’m spent…”—Lester of Smallton to a succubus, a few days before taking a vow of celibacy Unlike other monsters, succubi and menads feel no desire to kill, do not crave human blood and usually do not, in fact, mean any harm at all. They are motivated by one thing and one thing only—an insatiable lust. They try in vain to slake this by engaging in sexual acts with any other humanoid species they encounter. While it must be admitted that their “victims ” rarely put up much resistance, this does not mean succubi and menads do not present any danger: their never-ending advances, though pleasurable at first, have pushed more than one man to madness or even death. Succubi and menads usually can be found near human settlements, including small villages and populous cities. They prowl at night, though when stricken by serious need they will leave their lairs during the day as well. They shower their affections on men as well as women, the young as well as the old, the ugly as well as the beautiful. Some of them are particularly fond of pastors and other holy men, whose seduction they treat as a sort of game. Although succubi are peaceful by nature, when forced to fight, they will defend themselves fiercely. One should not be fooled by their fair appearance—under the velvety skin of their arms, lie muscles of underestimated power. A blow delivered from their goat-like legs or horns, can easily crush bone. Combat Tactics Clever witchers may be able to talk down a succubus, with stories of witchers seducing a succubus and allowing them to flee a region whispered among commoners. Should a witcher choose to slay a succubus, they must act quickly. Succubi are known for the surprising brute strength. They can also be accomplished spell-slingers in their own right, commanding fire with natural aptitude. The simple flashes of fire that a succubus can call upon can disrupt any sword technique a witcher is capable of, and there is no defense save for Quen, or frantic rolls away from the flames. Relentlessness is key. A succubus cannot be allowed to control a battle. Explosive bolts or Aard can disrupt their spell-weaving, Northern Wind can freeze them in place. A witcher will succeed in slaying a succubus if they can pin them down and unleash a flurry of silver sword strikes. de:Succubus fr:Succube it:Succube pl:Sukkub Category:Creatures Category:The Witcher 2 characters Category:The Witcher 2 Chapter II Category:The Witcher 3 monsters